I Fell For You John Ch 2
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: This is the second part to the beginning of 'I Fell For You John'. So you know what has happened so far. I hope you guys like the story so far. I do take the time to plan what I'm gonna write, and I love writing. It's a passion for me and I just love stuff like this. Thanks! :) JohnlockWinchester 3


When we stop, Dean chose his favorite diner.

"Here we are. The lovely childhood diner." Dean said.

"You used to go here as a kid?" I asked.

"All the time."

"Let's go!" I said with a happy tone.

Dean starts to get out, but I grab him, and the door shuts. "What's wrong?"

"John and Sherlock followed me here... _SHIT!"_ I said.

"Aw dammit!" Dean said.

"I can't go in there."

"Yes we can. I'll make sure he doesn't do a thing to you."

"Okay...

I walk in with Dean on my left, and Sam and Amy on my right. Dean's holding my hand. My heart was pounding, and I thought Dean could hear it it was so loud.

"This is your childhood?" I asked.

"Yup. There's an arcade and everything. Something a kid would like. I could walk up to anything in here and I would have a memory." Dean said.

"Okay. Challenge. I'll walk up to a random place in here and you have to say a memory."

"Done. This will be easy."

The first place I went to was a booth by the arcade. "Here" I said pointing to the table.

"Sam remember this? You were so lucky that day with the crane machine. He came running in with a bunch of stuffed animals in his hands. He gave me this Ninja Turtle. I forgot which one it was."

"It was Michelangelo." Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah. You were happy for like a month."

"That's cute." I said with a smile and a little laugh.

"Leigh!?" I hear a voice shout.

I turn around and I breathed in and my heart was pumping faster. "John..." I said.

"You touch her I smack you!" Dean said, coming in front of me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You wanna go jerk?" John said.

"Wow. You. Don't cuss."

"Because it's unnecessary."

"Eh. It relieves stress. It really does. You should try."

"I'll pass on that."

Dean clenches his fist. He comes up to John and punches him in the face, then John falls down. He looked knocked out.

"You hurt him! Oh John..." Sherlock said

"What? Are you two... Gay?" Dean asked panting.

"Yes! Th-they are." I said.

"Well he shouldn't bother you again." Dean said.

"Thanks" I said in shock.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Just one punch you knocked him out. I didn't know that was possible."

"Well it all depends on who punches who."

"Okay. Thanks"

"No prob. Now, who's hungry?"

Everyone said something but I didn't listen. They all went ahead and sat down. Dean saved a seat for me. "You coming?" he asked. "Yeah I'll be right there." I said. He gave me the smile that makes me melt inside and out.

I turn around to face Sherlock, then walk up to him.

"You do realize he'll still remember you when he wakes up?" Sherlock said.

"Oh! Of course I do. Silly goose! I'm _not _an idiot." I said crossing my arms.

"You're crazy. Of course, though, you're not a murderer. So part crazy. I'll give you that."

"You're the crazy one. Jumping off a building just so you could make everything _right. _That's sick. Then you come back and act like nothing even happened. You bitch."

"You don't know anything. All you ever did was cause trouble."

"I've known you for a day. That's it! Well, soon to be two. It's eleven fifty-five. Five minutes till two days."

"Precise. That's what you are Leigh."

"Yes! I am. In the flesh."

"You're flesh will be torn off. By me!"

"Wha-! You wouldn't! Naughty Sherlock. Then _you_ would be considered the crazy one. I wouldn't do that kind of stuff if I were you. Now how about you pick up your bf with your hands and carry him home okay? Now if you excuse me, I have a great life to get back to. Goodbye Sherlock. Hope to see you soon!"

I turned around and hopped over John. Then I walked over to Dean, Sam and Amy. "There you are." Sam said.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"Ugh! Sherlock. I hate him and John. And I almost dated John!" I said.

"Well I think that would have been a bad idea."

"But then I found Dean. So I'm good."

I look over to Dean and he kissed me right away. I loved Dean now. Completely. I was so happy. And I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Woo!" I hear Sam say. "Dean's got a girlfriend!"

I start to laugh, so I let go of Dean. "It's official!" Amy said laughing.

"I guess it is." Dean said with that perfect smile. Then the waitress walks up to us.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asks. She's not one of those 'I hate my job' waitresses. She's happy and she has a bright smile on her face. She had red flats with white polka-dots on them, a yellow shirt, and had a cute blue plaid bow headband. She had perfect french manicure, cute small hoop earrings, her hair was the same color as mine, and she had baby pink lip gloss on.

"Uh yeah. Two chocolate milkshakes, one large pepperoni pizza, and four sodas." Dean said.

"Coming right up guys!" the waitress said with a pretty smile.

"Damn she looked like you Leigh!" Sam said after she walked away.

"No she didn't." I said with a laugh.

"Yes she did!" Amy said.

"What, ever!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. You two are getting the hotel tonight!" Amy said.

"Oh yeah! I'm not gonna argue with that!" Sam said smiling.

"Haha! We get the hotel Leigh!" Dean said with happiness.

"Dean can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Uh... okay?" Dean said.

Sam and Dean got up and went into the arcade. I couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Damn he likes you!" Amy said.

"Yeah. I know. Going back to the hotel, protecting me, _and _making sure no other men bother me." I said.

"He's gonna get you a frog from the crane machine. I have a feeling."

"That would be the cutest thing in the world!"

"I know! It would be so sweet!"

"What does Sam do for you?"

"Every Friday he brings me a rose and a reason why he loves me."

"Oh my god! I love that!"

"It's so cute and I'm never gonna get sick of it."

"They're both sweethearts. What do you think Dean's gonna do?"

"He's the gift guy. Always buying gifts. So you'll probably get one completely out of the blue."  
"Oh boy... I feel awkward getting gifts."

"Why!? You better get un-awkward about it. 'Cuz you're gonna get a lot!"

I laughed a little and we sat there until Sam and Dean got back.

"We're back!" I hear Dean say, walking back to the booth. They both sit down and they both have one hand behind there back.

"Amy" Sam said giving her a stuffed frog. "This is Sammie."

"That's so cute! I love it! Thank you Sam!" Amy said with a smile.

"Leigh" Dean said. I turn to face him. "This is Deanie" He handed me a gray unicorn.

"This is amazing! Thanks Dean!" I said. Then I gave him a kiss.

The waitress comes to our table and has the pizza in one hand, and the drinks in the other. "One large pepperoni pizza. Four sodas, and two chocolate milkshakes. Anything else?"

"Nope. I think were good." Sam said.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything else." she said walking away.

"I'm starving!" Dean said grabbing the first slice.

"Hey dude!" I hear someone say. We all look up and it's John. His left temple is bruised.

"Oh, hey bitch." Dean said.

"Dean..." I said.

"Listen to my girlfriend." John said.

"John Hamish Watson! I am not your girlfriend! And I never will be. So stop!" I said.

"Why are you with him? He's a jerk!" John said.

"No he's not! He's an angel and he has every quality that you would never have! Leave us alone!"

"Leigh... Where did you get that unicorn?"

"_Dean _got it for me. Why?"

"I could of gotten it for you. I wanted to."

"Get the hell out of here. And get the hell out of my life!"

John turned away and him and Sherlock both left. John was shaking and Sherlock had his hands in fists. When they both left, I turn back around. "Bitch" I said.

"I hate him." Dean said.

"Same here" Sam said.

I took a slice of pizza and started to eat. "Were ghost hunters." Dean said.

"What?" I asked.

"We hunt ghosts, spirits, demons. Stuff like that."

"Can I come on a trip?"

"Wait, so you don't think it's a whacked up job?"  
"It sounds like a lot of fun. I would like to see a ghost or spirit or something."

"Amy's been on a trip. She hated it. Guess we'll wait and see what you'll do."

"That monster was crazy. We didn't even find it." Amy said.

"Yeah we did. We went out while you were sleeping. We killed it." Sam said.

"Do you do that every night?" Amy asked.

"Uh... Sometimes. Not every night."

"That's a nice thing to do to your girlfriend." I said.

"Leigh." Dean said.

"Just don't do it to me. Got it? If I go on a trip, and I like it, I come with. You can't leave me out of it." I said.

"Okay."

"Now, I bet, I can beat Sam at ski ball."

"No you can't. I'm amazing at it." Sam said.

"I bet I can" I said with a smile.

"Fine. Let's go!" Sam said with a smile.

Sam and I go into the arcade and I can tell he's thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"If you lose, you have to make a breakfast tomorrow. Enough to feed all of us." he said.

"Fine. And if _I _win, you have to take all of us out for breakfast. You pay." I said.

"Done. Get your apron because you're gonna lose."

"Get your wallet 'cuz you're going down."

"Timber!" Sam shouted.

We walk up to the ski ball machines and we start right away. Sam is going fast, but is only going in the middle. I'm going at normal pace. And I'm getting a lot of points.

"You're gonna pay tomorrow you know?" I said laughing.

I guess I spoke too soon because he got three 100,000s in a row. "You're gonna cook tomorrow."

"Damn Sam! You're actually really good." I said. That's when both our games ended.

"Bam. I win!" Sam said.

"Do you know how close it was!?" I said in shock.

"No. What did you get?"

"It was 400,00 to 390,000"

"Damn! Ten more and you could of won!"

"What do you want tomorrow?"

"I like muffins, pancakes and bacon. So does Dean and Amy."

"Oh my god... I'll wake up at around six I guess."

"I'm gonna go tell them!"

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am!" Sam started running out of the arcade and back to Dean and Amy.

"Sam!" I shouted. I started running towards him.

When I got back to the booth, I didn't see Sam. "Where's Sam?" I ask. I feel arms grab me around the waist. Then I'm lifted up into the air and spun around. "Told you I'd win!" I hear. I get put down literally _on _Dean's lap. I turn my head to face him. "Hi." I said. Dean couldn't stop laughing. I got off of Dean and sat next to him. "Really Sam?" I said with a smile.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's the second time you've done that. Today!"

"You don't like it?"

"I was expecting Dean to do it all the time. But I really don't care."  
"Good because I'm gonna do it all the time!"

"What if I want to?" Dean said.

"You both can do it. I don't care. Promise." I said.

"Good. Cuz I think I should be able to do it since I'm your boyfriend."

"I think you should do it more that Sam."

"Done."

I laughed, then he kissed me. Damn he's a good kisser! He's just amazing! Now I was excited to go back to the hotel. I let go and he speaks.

"I, love, you." he said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Now, you need to take Amy and I back to the Roadhouse. Then you and Leigh can have the hotel." Sam said.

"Got it." Dean said.

When we dropped Amy and Sam off, I told Dean I need to go to the store to get a few things. "Uh, yeah sure. What do you need?" he asked.

"I'll be right back. I promise." I told him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left.

I walked in the store to find nobody there except for the cashier. He started freaking out a little.

"Oh my god!" he said jumping a little.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call somebody?" I ask walking up to him. He stopped jumping after I said that.

"Yeah. You might want to call a hunter." he closed his eyes then opened them back up. He had all black eyes. As if they were pits of blackness.

"Dean!" I shout.

The man lifts up his hand then pushes it forward, sending me back. I get thrown through the window and I land on the parking lot. It's extremely painful because I'm landing on concrete and glass. The man walks forward, then puts his arm out again. He lifts it up, then I'm lifted up into the air. "Hey bitch!" I hear Dean shout. The man looks over at Dean. Dean has a big gun, and is pointing it towards the man.

"Let the girl go!" Dean shouts.

"Oh! Okay. Here." he pushes his arm forward, and I go flying back. I hit the fence then land on the ground. I'm in even more pain than before. "Leigh!" Dean shouts.

"What? Do you care about her? Maybe you'll care more when I kill her." the man said.

"I swear if you lay another finger on here I'll kick your ass!" Dean said.

"We've been hunting you hunters down for years. We want to rule the earth! But we can't when you guys are in the way. So we want you dead. _D-E-A-D. _That's why we hunt you. So you can no longer-"

I grabbed the man around his neck with one arm, then punched him with my free hand. I punched him in the stomach a few times. "Leigh! Duck!" Dean shouts. I let go of the man then bend down, covering my head with my hands. Dean starts his gun, but the man swipes it out of his hands. Then he pulls Dean up and holds him in the air. I get up, then I grab the man's head, then twist it fast and he falls to the ground. So does Dean. When the man's down, I kick him in the stomach a few times. Then I run up to Dean.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I ask hugging him after he gets up.

"Yeah. More like are you okay? You got thrown out of the window and thrown against a fence." Dean said.

"Yeah. Whatever." I let go of him and look at his face. It's bleeding a little on his left temple. "Okay. We're going back to the hotel. I'll clean you up."

"No no no. You need to be cleaned up. You're probably bleeding on your back. Your face is painted too."

"Let's just go."

I wipe Dean's left side then put a bandage on him. "I'm okay. Let me see your back." he said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"No Leigh. That really does hurt. Even ask Sam."

"It does" Sam said.

"Fine..." I said. I took my shirt off so Dean could look at me. I was in a lot of pain. It hurt like hell. I didn't cry. I tried not to on the way back. But when I got thrown I definitely did. I stopped after I killed the man.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Uh, uh y-yeah. Yeah it's not that bad. We'll just need to wipe the blood a little then put a few bandages on. You'll be fine." Dean said.

"Why are you stuttering? Dean I know I took my shirt off. It's because you wanted to see how bad it was. Not so you could see me like this. Got it?"

"Yeah got it."

"Leigh you're not making anything tomorrow." Sam said.

"Okay... Thanks."

"I'm gonna go get the towels."

"Dean..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we take a rain check on tonight?"

"Yeah of course. No prob."

"Thanks."

When Sam and Dean finish cleaning my back, I ask them what was with the guy. "He was possessed." Dean said.

"You mean demon possessed?" I ask.

"Yeah. We've been trying to kill them ever since-"

"The Devil's Gate. Yeah I heard."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I heard someone at the Roadhouse talk about it. I've read about it somewhere but I can't remember. All I know is that someone opened it and it let out hundreds on demons. Now I guess they're in everyone."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Know what?"

"About the Devil's Gate."

"I've been to that cemetery. Some girl came up to me and told me about it."

"Who was she?" Dean and Sam ask together.

"He was about my height, brown blonde hair, British accent. Why?"

"Dammit!" they both say again.

"Why? Do you know her?"

"That's Bella. She stole _the most _important gun on this earth. We never got it back." Dean said.

"When did this happen?"  
"Few days ago."

"Have you met anyone else that's told you about this kind of stuff?" Sam asked.

"Some blonde chick."

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted.

"Should I not have known about these people?"

"It wasn't your fault. They came to you. If you came to them, this would be a whole different story." Dean said.

"So Bella and Ruby? Should I be aware of Ruby?"

"She's a demon."

"She doesn't seem like one though."

"Yeah. I know. She tricked Sam."

"And he fell for it?"

"Yup."

"Nice Sam."

"It wasn't my fault! She told me she could help me get Dean out of his deal!" Sam said.

"Why did you make that deal anyways Dean?"

"You know about that deal?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Stop getting into our business!" Sam shouted.

"Listen here! You do not shout at me! You don't scream at me!"

"Why? So you can act all innocent!? That's what you're doing now!"

"Shut the hell up Sam!"

"Leigh!" Dean said.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten into you Winchesters! All you cause is danger, danger and more danger!"

"You knew about us!?" Dean said.

"Yeah! And I knew your mom and your dad! Both of them! I knew what happened. I knew about everything you did! I know who Bobby Singer is. I know who the yellow eyed demon is!"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted.

"I know who Castiel is!"

"You what?..."

"I know every single move that you Winchesters have made. I know, about Castiel bringing you back from hell. I know about your family. I know the bet with your dad. I'm sorry, for bringing him up right now, but I'm telling you how I know about you guys. Now, if you want me to be happy, then get the _hell out of my life!_"

I turned around and there he was. Castiel. "Castiel..." I said slightly. It barely got it out.

"You promised..."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..."

"You were gonna be with Dean?"

"Hell no. I just wanted to get his attention. I knew who he was when I first saw him."

"Then why did you ask me who I was?" Dean asked.

"I faked it."

"Nice job sweetheart." Castiel said. "You ready?"

"Leigh? Where are you going?" Sam asked. I turned around.

"I've been planning this trip for ages now. I'm gonna go to Heaven."

"Leigh no!" Sam, Dean and Amy shout.

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Like a knife. I knew it was one. I just wanted to make my mind think it was just some stomach pain.

Castiel caught me when I was about to fall. He picked me up and we disappeared. All I could hear still was angel wings fluffing and swinging, and tears and sobs. Then I heard nothing when I went into a fluff of soft colors.


End file.
